


Arin's Lullaby

by technicolor_rocketships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolor_rocketships/pseuds/technicolor_rocketships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Arin starts to fall asleep during a recording, Dan gets him comfortable and sings him into Sleepytime Junction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arin's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Just started to get into Game Grumps! Please bear with me, since it's my first fic ever for these two. <3 (This has probably been done before, hasn't it? D:)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment if you liked it, feedback is always awesome!

The soft blue and purple colors of the video game bounced from the screen to Arin’s face. The pale color of his skin contrasting with the hues of blue and purple. His brown eyes low and groggy. Meanwhile, beside him, Dan continued to curse the game for causing his character to fall to it’s death. The sounds of Dan’s curses and the clicking of the controller made Arin feel even more sleepier. 

“Hey, Arin, you alright? You’re pretty quiet.” Dan asked as he paused the game, turning to face Arin.

Arin’s head dropped for a few seconds before he hurriedly pulled his head back up, staring at Dan with little interest. Dan laughed, “Jesus dude, don’t give yourself whiplash.”

“Sorry,” Arin answered as he rubbed his eyes, “I’m running on 3 hours of sleep and it’s now 2 in the morning.”

“Alright then, well, next time on Game Grumps.” Dan added as he stopped the recording. Arin tried to muster the strength to shoot a witty comment, but failed as he only mumbled half the sentence before closing his eyes once more.

Once the equipment was packed and turned off for the night, Dan stood to stretch, his back popping as his muscles relaxed. Leaning back down, he pushed Arin’s brown hair away from his resting face. The gentle rise and fall of his chest, his slightly parted lips, and soft breathing brought a smile to Dan’s face. He sat down to Arin’s sleeping figure, leaning over as close as he could get to the other’s ear. 

“Hey Arin,” Dan said, his voice no louder than a whisper. He smiled wider as he watched Arin wake slightly to his voice, turning himself so he leaned against Dan’s body, his head resting against Dan’s shoulder. The warmth of Arin’s body causing Dan to laugh quietly. 

“Mmm?” Arin answered.

“You’re pretty tired,” Dan stated, wrapping his right arm around Arin, “might even say sleepy.”

“Uh huh.”

Dan hummed low, only loud enough for him and Arin to hear. “Somebody’s taking the train to Sleepytime Junction,” he sang. His voice carrying throughout the quiet room, save for Arin’s occasional snore. Arin stirred slightly as he found a more comfortable position to lean against Dan.

“So he’s hopping on that train to Sleepytime Junction,” Dan continued as Arin wrapped his arms around the other’s lean figure, “All aboard cries the engineer, Sleepytime Junction is so near.” 

Dan sang through the song nearly 4 times, feeling his own eyelids become heavy. The warmth of their bodies and soft breathing luring Dan into sleep. He even caught himself mumbling the lyrics of his own made up lullaby. Dan let his head fall to the side, pushing his hair back so he could comfortably lay his head next to Arin’s. 

“Somebody is so tired he can barely function, so he’s hopping…” Dan mumbled, catching himself on the brink of sleep. He quickly leaned over and kissed the top of Arin’s head, then went back to his original position. He hugged Arin close as he tried his best to finish the lullaby.

“All aboard cries the engineer, Sleepytime Junction is so near.” Dan sang, closing his eyes as he felt Arin hug him close, the two of them falling quickly into much needed sleep.


End file.
